1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for, detecting a trouble factor that could cause a trouble in a system where a request from a user is processed among a plurality of servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have disclosed technologies for detecting a trouble factor that could cause a trouble such as a delay in processing in response to a request in a web service system. For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-14189 discloses a technology for detecting the trouble factor based on statistical data (a response time, a central processing unit (CPU) utilization, etc.) collected from each of servers used for providing the web service.
However, the above technology is inadequate to detect the trouble factor when the request is processed among a plurality of servers.
In other words, in the above technology, the trouble factor is detected based on the response time collected from each of the servers. Hence, when there detected a delay in the response time for the request processed among a plurality of servers, this technology fails to identify the server that causes the delay in the response time, that is, fails to detect the trouble factor.